


Mira, Ancient Fangirl (Spartacus Nagron Fan Comic)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, spartacus fandom
Genre: Chibi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Funny, M/M, Making Out, Meta, Missing Scene, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron. Hallway scene. Chibisex.</p><p>...And Mira pervin' like a champ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1




	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagron. Hallway scene. Chibisex.
> 
> ...And Mira pervin' like a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira was the first Nagron fangirl, and her fics and fanart came centuries before the rest of us :P
> 
> Holy shit do I love that last pose. I wanna doodle it again and again in my notebook like a lovestruck highschooler. Agron could do it because of the magic of size kink, and it sets my heart aflutter.
> 
> "JA! Alle meine ja!"= YES! All of my yes!


End file.
